Super Solar
Super Solar (スーパー太陽, Sūpāsōrā), refers to a unique and powerful transformation assumed by Issei Hyoudou, which amplifies his base strength exponentially. 'Overview' Due to being a God born from the Shinto Sun Goddess Amaterasu, Issei is able to harness immense amounts of solar energy in order to enhance his physical attributes. This in turn gives him a massive augmentation in strength, energy, power, speed, stamina and durability. As Issei continued to grow in power, advancements of the transformation began to surface. When Issei's body is physiologically altered to that of a star, the Super Solar transformation line mutated, granting Issei access to forms much more powerful than his previous transformations. 'Attributes' The Super Solar transformation, and all of its successors, drastically increases Issei's speed, strength, and power. Upon transforming, Issei was able to dominate Riser Phenex, a Devil with the power and regeneration ability of the immortal Phoenix. Issei's power greatly eclipsed that of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, a being who wielded power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. In his Hell-Fire transformation, Issei was powerful enough to damage Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil, and made short work of the Evil Norse God Loki and his son Fenrir. Despite these obvious advantages, the transformation is not without its flaws. At times, the transformation consumes Issei's energy, and puts stress on his body. Six months after the battle against Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Issei surmised that mastery over his base form would improve his endurance and drain less of his energy, allowing him to potentially increase his natural level to a massive degree. This in turn allowed him to become even more powerful, and as a result, when transformed, his power rose up exponentially. Ophis mused that Issei's base strength (at the time when he fought Indra), was around the same level of power he exerted as a Super Solar God from six months ago. After his transition into a living star, Issei's Super Solar transformations are replaced by the God Beyond Solar and the Morning Star transformations; with the latter form being the result of him absorbing UY Scuti, a red supergiant star. 'Transformation Line' 'Solar Evolution' *'Super Solar': The first evolution of Issei's solar transformations. This form was achieved by Issei during his battle against Riser Phenex in a bout of rage. While transformed, Issei's appearance undergoes a drastic change; his brown hair stands on end, transitioning to a golden color, and he loses the pupils and irises in his eyes. His body is also surrounded by a golden aura. In terms of sheer power; while transformed, Issei proved be more than capable of overpowering the likes of Riser Phenex and Kokabiel. *'Hell-Fire/Solar-Phoenix Form': The result of Issei absorbing Riser Phenex's flames while the former was in his Super Solar form. In this state, his hair reverts to its normal style, though it is black in color. His left eye returns to the color of brown, while his right eye acquires a black-grayish color. On occasion, phoenix wings of pure hell-fire would sprout out from his back. Because he attained this form while he was in the Underworld, Issei can only access the transformation whenever he is in said location, and therefore is unable to transform into it on Earth, Space, or Heaven. *'Super Solar God': Issei's initial ultimate form which was gained by him absorbing the Sun entirely into his body. His hair lifts up slightly and is now a reddish-purple color. His eyes are sharpened, with his irises gaining a red shade. He is also much taller and thinner compared to his previous transformations, and is surrounded by a explosive and flame-like aura. ---- 'Stellar Evolution' *'Black Hole/Dead Star': This form was achieved by Issei through a unique set of circumstances. While battling Issei for the first time, Amenominakanushi summoned a colossal black hole in order to destroy the latter entirely. Due to having Ddraig and the portion of Albion's soul with him, Issei took advantage of the situation. Using Ddraig's ability, he transferred a portion of his soul into the Kusanagi sword, while Albion's clone used the effects of Divine Dividing to reduce the size of the black hole, and absorb it into the sword. When Issei's spirit returned from Yomi, he merged with the remnant of his soul that had been incorporated with the remnants of the black hole, giving rise to a powerful but corrupted transformation. While much stronger than he was previously, Issei in this form was essentially a 'dead star'. He suffered scarred tears and burn-like sores, and would vomit blood due to the lethal side-effects from absorbing the black hole. *'God Beyond Solar': The form assumed by Issei after his body was physiologically altered to that of a star. While in this form, his physical appearance remains mostly unchanged, while his body is imbued by a golden glow, and a double blazing aura of blue and white. This form is alternatively known as "The God that surpasses the Sun". *'Morning Star': The form achieved by Issei after he absorbed the energies of the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, Issei's hair spikes up and adopts a light pink hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. His facial features are sharper, and his eyes are more menacing, showing noticeable intensity and sternness. His brown eyes change to a dark green-gray color, while his aura appears to be crimson-red on the inner layer, and the outer layer a darker shade of fire-like orange. The aura is also accompanied by bio-electric sparks, and his body is surrounded by an ominous black glow. It is implied that the hair color is in this form is originally supposed to be white, as Cao Cao noted that Issei's aura when absorbing UY Scuti was pure-white, and that in turn mixed with the red color of the supergiant star, causing it to turn pink. 'Gallery' SS Issei.jpg|'Super Solar Issei' SS Issei Aura.gif|Super Solar Aura Hell-Fire Issei.jpg|'Hell-Fire Issei' God Beyond Solar Issei.jpg|'God Beyond Solar Issei' Stellar Aura.gif|'God Beyond Solar Transformation' God Beyond Solar Transformation.gif|'God Beyond Solar Second Transformation' 'Trivia' *The Super Solar form and all of its advancements are a homage and reference to the Super Saiyan transformations from the Dragon Ball franchise. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability